Necklace
by OnTheTardis
Summary: This is a sequel for "The Gift". While Donna sits in a cell, she thinks about the Doctor and the gift he gave her. This is a one-shot that was suggested by KwiknKleen.


**This is a quick little story I wrote, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Hey! Let me out!!! Doctor, help!!"

Donna had been in this cell for hours, days; she didn't know. Her throat was sore from all the yelling. Screaming for someone; the Doctor mostly, but no one had heard her calls.

"Please." She whispered before settling down on the cold stone floor.

She had never felt helpless until this moment, since the moment she had been thrown in the small room that smell heavily of vomit and sweat, she had tried to see the silver lining.

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be one.

Her hand went to the snowflake pendant, her fingers grasping the jewel that the Doctor had given her in the cabin on Christmas. It wasn't really Christmas, but the Doctor had cheated and Donna didn't complain, well she didn't complain much.

He had told her that the necklace would protect her, well, what good that did her.

She told him that touching that Obeian, or whatever he called it. But, no, he had to touch that stone and then the guards came.

She could still hear his screams, telling the men with spears and swords to leave her with him. But, it was not to be, they were literally ripped from each other's arms. The Doctor shouting at her, promising her that he would find her and get them out.

Now, here she sat, cold and alone.

She was sporting a black eye and split lip.

Of course the scruffy looking man who had given her, her new appearance; had left the cell limping and swearing curses at her.

Some protection charm, she was seriously having a major talk with the Doctor the moment she had the chance; if she ever gotten the chance.

She wondered what the Doctor was doing, probably trying to pick the lock with a bit of string and a paper clip; very secret agent like.

She had to admit, she missed his goofy comments, the way he bounced about when they landed on a new planet.

Closing her eyes, Donna drifted to sleep, she hadn't rested once while she had been locked up; and it seemed the only thing that made any since at the moment.

"Donna."

"Donna."

She was being shaken briskly and the voice was near her ear.

On instinct, she shoved whomever it was that was bothering her.

Opening her eyes she met the Doctor's smiling face.

"Doctor?"

He nodded, "Yep, now come on."

"How did you get out?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes, wincing when her hand touched the bruised eye.

The Doctor lightly touched above the area of the swollen skin, "I found my sonic screwdriver." His mouth made a cheeky smile, "Now come on, let's get you out of here."

Donna took his hand and he helped her stand.

"I'll fix you right up when we get to the TARDIS." He said as he led her out of the cell.

"Yeah, well, I should let you know that this necklace is a bust." Donna remarked as she licked the dried blood on her lip.

"I don't know about that." The Doctor said, motioning to the man that had abused Donna. He was lying on the ground, it looked as if someone had hit him over the head with something heavy, and with the green broken glass and liquid around the body, Donna couldn't help but look at the Doctor with confusion.

"Did you do this?" She asked, noticing that their pace had a much quicker step to it.

The Doctor tilted his head, "Well, I did tell you that whoever tried to harm you had to answer to me."

"My hero." She replied flatly, "What did you hit him with?"

"Wine bottle."

"You had a wine bottle in you coat?"

"I was saving it for a special occasion." He said squeezing her hand slightly.

Donna looked up at him, and couldn't help the swell of love for the man by her side, "Do you know where the TARDIS is?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's through this door, I found it before I came for you."

"You looked for me _after_ you found the TARDIS?!" Her eyes glared at him.

The Doctor unlocked the door and ushered her inside, "I stumbled upon it." He promised her.

"Yes, well, I'm just glad to be out of there. By the way," Donna said as she stood watching the Doctor twist knobs and spin handles. The groaning sound of the TARDIS indicated that they were flying far away from the nightmare they had gone through.

"I think I need a good scrubbing up, and I need to reward my knight in shining armor."

She grabbed the Doctor's hand and started to pull him down the hall.

"No, need to thank me, just doing what I do best."

"What's that? Getting us into trouble?"

"No!" He huffed with a smile, "Getting us out of it."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I still want to thank you."

"Donna, really; I'm perfectly…"

She stopped abruptly and pulled his head down so she could whisper into his ear, the Doctor's eyes widened momentarily and a gasped when her teeth gently bit his earlobe.

"So." She said, "Are you sure that you don't need my gratitude?"

He tugged on her hand, "Come on, let's see what I've got for that eye."

"Doctor."

"Nope, the sooner that's taken care of, the sooner you can get to thanking me."

Donna shook her head and was allowed to be guided down the hallway, wondering whether the Doctor liked it on top or bottom.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDDWWDWDWDDWWDDWWDWDWDWDDWWDWDDWWDWDWD  
**

**Please review, I would be very happy if you did. **


End file.
